federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucian Knight CP
Lucian Knight was a well respected name and face within Starfleet security. While working on the USS Apollo as the Chief of Security, he made the choice to focus his attention more on Earth bound placements in order to be closer to his family. He is currently the head guard to the President of the Federation. Background Information Lucian is the only child between Jonathan Knight and Elaine Walker. His parents never got married but had been long time friends/lovers. When his mother got pregnant with him, they discussed getting married but ultimately decided to just co-parent. Two years later, his father met his first wife Meredith and married her. Shortly after, they had a son Nathaniel Knight. His mother continued on as a single parent even after a whirlwind affair with a man named Victor Price (2335) in 2365. She got pregnant and Lucians half-sister Brooke Price CP but the two never married. With his mother having main custody he lived with her and his half-sister Brooke for the larger part of his life. Lucian would visit with the Knights twice a month and around special holidays. He has a strong relationship with both younger half-siblings. Personal Life While into sports when in highschool, Lucian tended to be more quiet, not always having to be in the limelight. Being a jock had its advantages and he had several female partners leading up to and all throughout Academy. Despite being previously married, Lucian has increasingly realized he has a penchant for men and is actually a bisexual, with a preferential lean towards men; however he is open to dating females. Current Spouse(s) Aarix Damar CP Lucian met his husband Aarix Damar CP, when Aarix was on Earth for a diplomatic meeting. At first they were just staying together for fun, but Lucian's position with the President afforded them more opportunities to associate. Eventually they fell in love and Lucian moved to Cardassia, however Aarix's family didn't want a male Terran involved with their son. They framed Lucian for a crime and forced them to break up. Some months later, Lucian reached out to Aarix to explain the situation and they eloped in secret on Earth. Previous Spouse(s) Retta Josal Lucian met his ex-wife, Retta Josal, while on board the USS Confederation. She was the First Officer and quite a few years older than him. Having an instant connection and common drives, they had a strong attraction. After three years of dating, she proposed to him and they were married in 2386. They remained together for five years until Josal was given her own ship, the USS Annapolis. With the increased responsibilities and continuously diverging career goals, the two later divorced in 2392. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet from 2376-2380, graduating with a degree in security/defense, specializing in defensive techniques. He was a member of Red Squad beginning in his second year where he was a general officer before he became Chief of Security in 2378-2379 and then graduated as second in command during his last year. Military Career Upon graduating in 2380, Lucian served three years on Deep Space Nine as a security officer on the station. In 2383 he transferred to the USS Confederation, having been recommended by Bajoran First Officer Ressa Josal (who would later become his wife). He remained there for nine years before he was offered a position aboard the USS Apollo. Given his recent divorce, he took this chance to show his abilities away from a command structure that included his wife. Quickly he continued to rise through the ranks and became Chief of Security in 2396. Lucian remained in that position until 2398. He briefly worked as a security advisor and co-chief of Starbase 1, before accepting his last position as Christopher Greenwood's personal guard. When Christopher became the President, Lucian was in position to rise up as the main residential guard. Rank History: Ensign:N/A ** Lt. JG: 2380-2381 ** Lieutenant: 2381-2386 ** Lt. Commander: 2386-2390 ** Commander 2390-2393 ** Captain 2393-Current. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2359 Category:All Characters